


The Malady of Elegance 优雅的弊病

by JHelium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: “事情不是这么运作的，博士。你不可能让一切按照你想要的方式来。但如果你和我合作，你能掌控的东西就又多了一点。这难道不是很棒吗？”





	The Malady of Elegance 优雅的弊病

**Author's Note:**

> 是正切的约稿！

1

我踏上通往楼顶机场的最后一级台阶，所有等在那儿的人的手都动了动。有的插进口袋，有的抓住了枪。我低头看了眼自己的手，我分明前天才剪过指甲，现在它又窜回了原样，又尖又长，前端微微弯曲，像迪士尼动画里老巫婆或者继母王后的爪子。

为什么反派都必须留长指甲？这一点也不方便。

“早上好。”我对他们说。“天气真不错，是不是？一丝雨也没有。”

这下所有人都抓紧了怀里的枪。这帮怂包的脑袋瓜是透明的，里头的糊状物在我的视野里呼呼旋转，和年度总结会议上投影仪放映的幻灯片一样清晰明了。我扫视他们的胸牌。啊，特工珊瑚，特工冷霜火，特工札赫拉。我知道你们在想什么。

这家伙还是人类吗？

我们能信任她吗？

她和那个捅死了自己男人的拉克瓦是不是一路货色？

队友们审慎的眼神让我开始想念待在实验室的时光，那会儿不管是我从头到脚变成了淡青色，还是我的脸上爆起科莫多巨蜥似的棱线，所有研究人员的视线都司空见惯地从我身上滑过去。我爱他们。

楼顶机场的风劲头十足地往耳朵里倒灌，配合着直升机震得牙齿打颤的轰鸣声，我感觉我的大脑在头盖骨里大跳迪斯科。我从后勤负责人手里接过脉冲步枪、防弹背心和补给背包，而对方的神情看起来巴不得赶紧脱身。队员们一个接一个地钻进直升机里，我的防弹背心穿到一半，耳麦内突然响起的公共频道传呼打断了在场所有人正在进行的所有活动：

“特工黑蛾于五分钟内速至二十九层奥德莱恩博士办公室。”

“重复一遍，特工黑蛾于五分钟内速至二十九层奥德莱恩博士办公室。”

我的人造心脏在钛合金骨骼之间狂跳起来。

2

直到签协议的那一天，我也没被那帮神秘的议会成员中的任何一人接见，除了莫伊拉·奥德莱恩。员工便携终端上的一则即时消息把我传唤到一间位于二十九层的有大片落地窗和调光系统的办公室，然后智械秘书给了我一沓需要签字的纸。就这样，没别的了。没有送别派对，也没有人劝我再考虑一下。我依稀记得某个以下笔犀利著称的知名报纸专栏作者曾将黑爪比作恐怖主义版本的守望先锋，而我想这两者到底还是存在更多差别，比如前者从不试图将人类进化之路上的牺牲品包装成英雄。

我瞟了一眼莫伊拉的电脑，我加入黑爪时拍的证件照惶惑地浮在光子显示屏上，表情与新进被捕入狱的扒手异曲同工，旁边还有几句概括了我半辈子的废话：代号黑蛾，特工编号197，于2045年11月23日确诊患有肌萎缩性脊髓侧索硬化症，自愿参与基因改良工程实验计划，等等，等等。

黑蛾，听听这玩意。当初人事处那家伙让我提交代号的时候我就不该让他随便帮我挑一个。

我从办公桌上的笔筒里抽了一支圆珠笔，开始签字。因为症状已经蔓延到右手手指，这活儿我干得颇为费力。我是所谓的“四肢起病型”。翻页时我瞥到了诸如“你是否已知晓，在基因改良过程中，你将有可能遭受超出自身已知承受范围的痛苦”和“你是否已知晓，基因改良技术仍处在实验阶段，存在失败的可能性，而你将有可能患病、残疾或死亡”之类的问句。我没有停下来细看。

填满所有需要签字的空白，我想把纸连同笔一起放到智械秘书的托盘里，但莫伊拉打手势让我把文件拿给她。我碰到了她的手指，只一下，一秒钟不到，我发誓我不是有意为之。她那双做了漂亮的紫色美甲的手冷得就像刚从南极洲的冰窟窿里拿出来一样。

莫伊拉翻看纸张的时候我名正言顺地盯着她偷看。这位基因科学家的脸颊在向后梳的红发衬托下呈现出病态的苍白，从长相上来说，她是那种一看就让人心里冒出“这女人不好对付”之类的自我警告的人。她的唇线凌厉，嘴角天生向下撇，瘦削的面孔和锋利的颧骨让我想起二三十年前一位不走寻常路的英国女演员①。她们的另外一个共同点是都备受争议。

她看文件的速度飞快，眼珠不断从纸的一边扫向另一边，一行行地浏览下去，从我的角度看她的眼球转动的方向是从右向左。上世纪末的漫画主角常有这么一双异色眼瞳。她蓝色的那只眼睛周围覆盖着银色金属，与她右手上的是同一风格。我不禁开始思考问“你的手怎么了”之后挨打的可能性是大还是非常大。

智械秘书在地板上滑行过来，升高托盘，莫伊拉把文件扔了上去。她一定有一米九了，高挑，清瘦，不是像埃菲尔塔尖的天线那样瘦，而是像苦竹那样瘦。我看着她，感觉自己走进了什么了不得的地方。真正能让人发疯的女人不是金发碧眼、胸脯里填充硅胶、穿露背连衣裙的那种，是她这样的，如同沙漠②。

“你，第十七号，”她抛给我一条淡红色的身份识别腕带，居高临下的眼神像极了在看解剖台上被剃光了毛的兔子，“你有七十二小时处理个人事务，三天后来实验室报到。”

我耸耸肩，把腕带绑在右手上。任谁都明白“处理个人事务”的实质是“处理后事”。我有十多年没听到老爹的消息了，他大概当我已经死了，而我也差不多。我不晓得后勤部的人会把我的遗物寄到哪儿，我从没关心过这个。也许是垃圾处理厂吧。

如果这次实验再度失败——即第十七号实验体也蒙主恩召，我的尸体会和前头的十六个先驱者一样作为样本保留在冷库里，不会下葬，所以我也用不着为墓志铭和墓碑样式伤神。尽管我可以去跟上头申请给自己弄座衣冠冢，可那完全是白费工夫。我不剩下什么活着的朋友能来给我扫墓了。不出半年，我的墓碑就会淹没在快活地疯长的野草里。日后某些口味古怪的情侣来墓地散步，可能会凑上来努力辨认剥落得模糊不清的石刻字迹，像幼儿园刚开始学读写的奶娃一样费力地拼出我的名字。男的猜测我是个酗酒致死的穷鬼，女的则坚持认为我是怀着陌生嫖客的孩子又被情郎骗光了钱后割腕自杀的妓女。说不定赞助商来参观的时候，阿坎·奥古迪姆还会让莫伊拉带着他们来冷冻室逛一圈：这是一号，在心肺系统过载之前已经展现出某些两栖类自我修复的体征；这是五号，我们抹除了他的先天性小儿麻痹，不过很遗憾，他在七周后死于肾衰竭。这是十七号，一无是处的渐冻症患者，自愿献身的小白鼠。

连“黑蛾”都不剩下了。只有十七号。

“我想我不用三天那么久，博士。”我调整了一下腕带的松紧度，摁好搭扣，“除了去楼下的餐厅最后吃一回蛤蜊墨鱼意面，我没什么要办的事了。”

虽然，我真的有那么一瞬间认真考虑过，要在自己的墓碑正面刻上“空白广告位招租”。书面申请，全套黑色正装，带露珠的白玫瑰和百合，悼念致辞，一整场葬礼就为了这一句话。真的，想想还挺不错的。

2

我醒来，为未经稀释的高纯度黑暗所环绕。我眨了眨眼睛，停顿五秒钟，然后又眨一次，仍然什么都看不见。

这可不是天天都能看到的情景。应该有一圈廉价电影特效般的圣光撬开我的眼皮，把蒙上了三四五六层天使滤镜的莫伊拉送到我眼前，使她的双色眼睛成为我醒来见到的第一事物。然后我用梦中胡话般的声调说一声“博士，您的眼睛真漂亮”，接着便发现自己所有的渐冻症症状都已被基因改良技术治愈，或者我已彻彻底底成了具活尸。

好了，好了，这是个蹩脚的冷笑话。可这间由白色与灰色统治的实验工厂的确总是灯火通明，如同永昼降临的极地。莫伊拉领着她那群从常青藤毕业的小助理像工蚁一般在仪器和手术台间忙碌穿梭，日夜不休，每个人都身穿白大褂，乍一看好像个赛博朋克幽灵军团。这里没有圣诞节假期、复活节假期和感恩节假期，这里从不熄灯。光明的圣堂，未来人类的摇篮。

尽管两眼一抹黑，我仍像防腐官的工作台上即将被制作成木乃伊的尸体一般直挺挺地躺着。幽灵们在我身上插了太多导管和电极贴片，莫伊拉警告过我不要乱动，如果碰掉任何一样东西就有我好受。

什么冰凉的东西突兀地点了一下我的脸，我呆滞了几秒，随后意识到那是莫伊拉的手指尖，戴了塑胶手套。肯定是莫伊拉，没得商量，她明令禁止除她本人以外的任何人碰她的实验品。她利索地拿掉我脸上的氧气面罩，动作倒完全不像在黑暗里摸索的人。

呼吸系统需要时间适应，我开始小幅度咳嗽，与此同时那双冷冰冰的手正利落地把我身上的导管一根一根地拔下来，取下贴片，又用棉签压住细针，拔出采血用的针头。“你可以动了。”她说。

我扶着手术台的边缘坐起来，肩膀上的脑袋有昨天的三倍重。目不能视的情况下，幽灵们的脚步声和所有那些仪器发出的嘀嘀声听来比往日更加清楚。“停电了吗？”我猜测道，虽然我记得这间实验室有全套备用电源系统。

莫伊拉在离我很近的地方低低地哼笑了一声，那笑声让我的胸口泛起一阵说不明白的麻痒。“停电？”她的声音中有一种冷冰冰的、被低级生物逗乐了的愉悦，“不，没有停电，你瞎了。”

3

如果你突发奇想，想要来一场毫无营养价值的愉快闲聊，莫伊拉绝不会是你的首选对象，哑巴甚至都排在她前面。就像，作为一个在社会中泡了四十多年的、发声系统健全的人类，她本可以说点性质更接近安慰的话，“尽管你失去了你的视觉，但你的手指可以自由活动了”——虽然这个听上去也不怎么样，几乎可与“我很抱歉，我们已经尽力了”比肩。莫伊拉对采用修辞手法修饰事实这一社交习俗深恶痛绝，更要紧的是，她完全不关心对方是否会被她伤害。要是有哪个助理做了蠢事，莫伊拉从来不会浪费时间冲他或她大喊大叫，她只会伸出拇指，在空气中戳一戳门口的方向，那个助理就知道自己再也不用来了。

从来没有谁会在午休时间提出请她去喝杯咖啡，或是一起试试意大利菜。她总是最后下班，一个人走。就我看来，莫伊拉没有和他人保持友好关系的需求，她也不需要她的人搞什么革新，她只要看见她的每一个命令在声音的纵波消散之前就得到执行，实验操作的每一步哪怕从亚原子层面上看都完美无缺。

一个有趣的问题：比起雇佣人类，是不是使用智械危机前版本的机器人更符合她的标准？

说到我，她从来不叫我的名字。我总是十七号。五年前我休假的时候约会过一个医学院学生，她告诉我给你养的实验用兔子起名是个糟糕的主意。我猜这是相同的道理。如果无用的感情会影响她的伟大实验，那么不妨把它踢出局。莫伊拉想必是此中熟手。

研究员们来来去去，一场手术让我恢复视觉，而皮肤开始成片溃烂；下一场手术治好了皮肤病，我又被幻听和癫痫缠上。某个星期一下午，我的心脏和肋骨全换成了人造品。最严重的一次我险些就此成了个植物人，尽管我本人感觉那十几个小时我睡了近几个月来最香甜的一觉。我被勒令禁烟禁酒，严格控制每周的垃圾食品摄入量，不允许在未经批准的前提下战斗，甚至不可以连续使用入耳式耳机一小时以上。所幸为了实验体的心理健康考量，我仍被准许使用电子产品和在想要这么做的时候引吭高歌《茶花女》。

如此循环往复，我有时会无聊到把脑袋枕到手臂上，盯着实验室天花板错综复杂的钢筋架构思考一些虚无缥缈的what if命题。我高中那会儿要是没从家里跑出来，我现在会是个什么光景？我要是没有加入黑爪会怎么样？我要是没中渐冻症的头彩会怎么样？我要是没狠下心把自己送进实验室会怎么样？要是亨利·坦迪当年对着希特勒扣下了扳机会怎么样？

好吧，最后一个问题是假的，我根本不在乎。老爹没钱供我上大学，我读完高中就该自力更生了，也许嫁给个开货车的，在快餐店端端盘子，生一两个将来会走我的老路的小崽子。如果我没得渐冻症，我大约会替黑爪干脏活干到拿不动枪。有幸活到退休的话，就拿积蓄买套干净的假身份，在太平洋上找一个傍晚能看到硕大如咸蛋黄的落日的小岛，躺在系在棕榈树之间的吊床上养老。如果我没冲着那千分之一的可能性赌一把，我现在应该正像史蒂芬·霍金那样瘫在轮椅上，用指头戳着屏幕告诉旁边的人我想预约安乐死。

除开思索量子力学课题，我的另一项备受喜爱的闲暇活动是观察莫伊拉。她是这间实验室里最耐看的对象。这时她一般会宣称我的目光令她感到不适，命令我拿出我的平板，去应用市场下载免费弱智游戏打发时间，不要打扰她的工作。当然，她对我最大的希望还是做好木乃伊的本职工作，躺在床上什么都别干。

既然不准我盯着她本人看，我便在平板上搜索有关她的新闻报道。又一个哭花了眼线的小助理跑出实验室之后，我刚在平板上看完安雅·阿尔莎拉尼在最新一场记者发布会上的问答视频，其中提到莫伊拉·奥德莱恩博士已同意在绿洲城供职，担任遗传学部部长。这个视频里莫伊拉的穿着颇耐人寻味，那个小头冠简直叫我移不开眼。

“绿洲城是个好地方么？”我抬起头问她。

她正将试剂滴进我的血样里，对着那一小管液体翻了个白眼。“自己谷歌。”

“我对亲身经历的好奇胜过谷歌地图上的街景实拍。”我再接再厉，“说真的，你能申请一次学术交流吗？带着我去绿洲城大学做场演讲什么的。我不介意你把我的裸体照片放到幻灯片上，用激光笔在我身上指指点点。”

这次连白眼都没有了。我继续说下去：“你知道吗，我是从罗德岛来的，罗德岛设计学院的那个罗德岛。洛夫克拉夫特就是在那块地方出生的。你对克苏鲁神话有兴趣吗？”

“没有。你说完了吗（Are you finished）？”

这个话题看来不受欢迎，于是我转换主题，问莫伊拉她的指甲油是在什么地方淘到的，我能不能借来涂个那么一两次。和我几乎被剃光了的头发一样，我的指甲现在呈现出一种不祥的灰白色，我想在它们完全褪色（更糟的话，脱落）之前来个那么一两次形象大改造。这事儿我计划很久了，总是被行动主管以不便执行任务为由强迫改回原样。

“你要是再说一句废话，下次手术你将失去你的麻醉。”

5

莫伊拉说到做到。如果那个在手术时负责切除我身上长出来的瘤状组织的助理所言不虚的话，我的惨叫连在顶层的会议室里开会的头儿们都能听见了。原来DNA在细胞层面上被改写是这种感觉，灌下一大桶《搏击俱乐部》里用于制作肥皂和恐怖吻痕的烧碱，打开你的家门，把什么都中和不了的灼烧请进来，把什么都扑灭不了的两百度高温请进来，让它烧化胃，烧化肺叶，烧化心脏，焊接声带和食管，连毛细血管都烧成焦炭。这其实和莫伊拉的威胁毫无干系。经过一系列手术之后，再大剂量的麻药和痛苦都无法让我失去意识了。我的细胞正以极快的速度分裂消亡，并以同样的速度再生，这意味着我或许可以像议会里的某个时常被大家背后议论的黑衣疯子那样雾化，不过莫伊拉的目标还在此之上：她想完全控制这分裂过程。在她做到这一点之前，圣诞节到了。接近一半的研究员请假回家，莫伊拉被叫去在例会上作报告，我因而获得了一个下午的自由时间。

绕过我的心脏，在它上面交叉，我绝不是有意偷听莫伊拉和阿坎·奥古迪姆争吵。要怪只能怪他俩声音太大，响彻整个电梯间，而我还没被改造出能封闭听觉的功能。至于好奇心，乖乖，就连万能的主也没法把这东西从人类身上剔除出去，不然我们现在还在伊甸园里快乐裸奔呢。不是我的错。

将他们的高分贝对话精简一番，大致是这样：议会对莫伊拉的工作耗时感到不满（十七个实验体算太长吗？我不知道），遂决定把我从生命监控舱里拎出来，派去执行一两个无政府主义小任务，以判定是否有继续赞助的必要。赞成票比反对票是十四比一。莫伊拉和奥古迪姆从会议室一路吵到大堂，据她所说，我是她“有史以来状态最好的一个”，但我“还没有准备好”，正处在“决定性的关键时期”，“离成功只差一步了”，“哪怕一丁点鲁莽都会使整件事前功尽弃”。

这是我头一回听到她使用这么多形容词。最好的一个？我甚至都有点飘飘然了，随即怀疑自己是斯德哥尔摩患者。然而莫伊拉得到的回复是“你有七十二小时让十七号做好执行任务的准备”。

这话听起来有点熟悉，是不是？

这之后我再没听见莫伊拉的声音，唯有靴底在大理石地面上磕出的叩击声越来越远，频率是往常的两到三倍。我踮起脚，倒退着走开，十分小心，没发出半点声响。然后我走楼梯去了训练室，做完了一整套体能测试，把结果发到了莫伊拉的终端上，接下来去靶场打空了几百发子弹，在跑步机上跑了三十公里，边举铁边刷完了第六次翻拍的《权力的游戏》的第一季。往常要排长队的淋浴间现下空无一人，于是我把每个花洒喷头都打开试了试，挑了水流强度最合我意的一间，洗了个磨蹭且细致的澡。我剪了指甲，敷了个面膜，跑去餐厅点了两大份薯条配烧烤酱。紧接着我发现我的身体已经对淀粉食物产生了排异反应，遂在清洁机器人的注视中把它们全都吐到了地板上。

幸好我在实验正式开始前去吃了一回蛤蜊墨鱼意面，我真是有先见之明。

消磨到晚上十点五十五分，我打开便携终端看了眼，莫伊拉没有给我任何回复。我绕到一条最远的回实验室的路上，隔着条玻璃走廊远远地望过去，这地方和往常一样能让呼吁节约能源的环保主义者抓狂，每一盏灯都尽职尽责地大放光芒，连最小的角落都照得亮堂堂的。

硬要鸡蛋里挑骨头的话，那就是除了莫伊拉以外这儿一个人也没有了。她背对着我，趴在桌上，红发在白茫茫的大小陈设中分外显眼。

我想起那个闻名遐迩的句子：我们将在没有黑暗的地方相见。

我放轻脚步，慢慢地走过去。她罩在白大褂里的脊背一动不动，显得比往常更瘦了，肩胛骨的形状清楚得让我想把手放上去，以确认这是真的。我扫视了一圈她的办公桌，很好，没有擦眼泪的面巾纸团，垃圾桶里也没有。视线上抬，亮着的光子显示屏上是她的邮箱界面。邮件里的女人照片看着挺面熟，我凑得更近了些，不可避免地看清了部分文字内容。

尊敬的莫伊拉·奥德莱恩博士，很遗憾地通知您，您的母亲玛丽·奥德莱恩③女士已于上周六过世。葬礼预计于下周一举行。

哦。

哇。

如果我还想和莫伊拉保持勉强算得上良好的实验者与实验体关系，现在我应该做的事情有如下三件：一，转身走开；二，立刻转身走开；三，打开生命监控舱，躺到里头去，假装什么都没看见，并在今后的日子里对这件事三缄其口，永不提起。

但我就是挪不开脚。我又看了看照片上的女人，她冲我温和地微笑着，消瘦的面庞嵌在红色卷发中。莫伊拉的颧骨肯定是从她那儿继承来的，还有眼睛，至少是那只矢车菊蓝的眼睛，不过她没继承半点奥德莱恩夫人的笑容中的暖意。至于莫伊拉的父亲，他一定有一头直发。

莫伊拉醒了。她清醒的速度堪比火箭发射，完全没有迷迷糊糊的过渡阶段。她坐起身，控制椅子转过来，表情看上去和平时一样平静。“你在这儿干什么？”

不要看电脑屏幕。不要看。

“这里是我甜蜜的家啊，博士。”我张开手臂，画了个夸张的圆，意指我甜蜜的家包括所有这些现下无人照管的监控仪器、显示屏、呼吸机和各种我连名字都叫不上来的古怪机器，当然，还有她。

莫伊拉扬起一边眉毛。我突然觉得从这个角度看她与大卫·鲍伊有些神似。不知道在她的评价体系中这是不是一句嘉奖。

我该说什么呢？她已经四十八岁了，没有结婚，没有家庭，没有朋友。除了推动人类进化，这半辈子她什么都没干。我在网上搜不到她那篇阐述定制基因程序方法的论文，所有的学术网站都把它移除了，我能找到的全是来自她的同行的声讨，指责她对科技进步有非同寻常的迷恋，罔顾伦理道德。舆论抨击她，学界称她为下一次人类危机的导火索。这是圣诞节，她孤身一人坐在实验室里，她有史以来最接近梦寐以求的成功的实验品有可能三天后就一去不回来，她下周一还要去参加她妈妈的葬礼。

除了研究，她什么都放弃了。这就是世界端到她面前的报酬，宛如三流作家写来敷衍甲方的狗血剧本。

“有妈妈感觉挺不错的吧，我猜。”我说。“我不晓得那是什么感觉，我妈在我能记事之前就跑了。我是我爸养大的。我爸，呃，没喝醉的时候还过得去，至少打人没那么疼。”

莫伊拉看了一眼电脑显示屏。荧光覆在她的脸上，将她的嘴唇染成淡蓝色，我猜它也以同样的方式覆盖住我的脸。她的两只眼睛现在看起来都像是紫色的。

她是我的另一面吗？一面扭曲的镜子里的镜像？我从未由高空坠落，因为我从未像她这样试图攀爬高峰。我从来没像她这样用力地反抗过命运，想要将一切纳入掌控之下，在世界上的所有其他人浩浩荡荡地行军的时候逆着人流拨开一条又一条阻拦的手臂，跑向走向摔向自己认为正确的方向。我是那支庞大队伍中的一条虫，随波逐流，任由人流裹挟我沉到底，what if命题在我的人生里永远只会是what if。

最后我们都在这里，同一个地方。

我有好些话想对她说。我想对她说，到现在人类已经能在月球上种紫甘蓝了，可还是没人能证明死后灵魂不灭。古埃及人为了未来的重生发明了一整套令人眼花缭乱的丧葬系统，造出了这个时代最伟大的石头堆，然而木乃伊们仍每天在世界各地的博物馆接受参观，不论它们水灵丰满的时候是图坦卡蒙二世还是抄写官阿尼。所有人都得死，而你会孤零零地死在养老院的床上，或者联邦监狱里。你能留下的那点东西将来会如何你也不可能知道，而你甚至没有在你死后会来你的坟前放下一束新鲜玫瑰、给你讲你的研究成果的近况的儿子或女儿。

我想说，人类这一整个渺小又辉煌的种族不过是上帝掷骰子的机会主义产物，根本没人知道我们这群大猩猩的后代该往哪儿走，你其实也压根不知道你在把我们往哪个方向推。你干嘛要费这么大劲儿，忍受这么多痛苦管我们？所有东方宗教宣扬的最高境界都是心灵祥和绝不是巧合。就让我们灭绝吧，顺其自然吧。

我还想说，宇宙是头野兽，以平凡为食，它创造出成千上万数不清的庸人不过是为了吃了他们。智者们，比如你，或许可以抓住机会骑到它背上。不过你能做的也就只有骑那么一小会儿，因为它会一直尝试把你甩下来，一直一直，而且最终它会成功。它总是会成功。④

但我什么都说不出来。所有这些梗在我喉咙口的东西对她来说都是狗屎废话。没什么原因，她是莫伊拉·奥德莱恩，我是黑蛾。仅此而已。

“博士。”我叫了一声，在她面前单膝跪下来，以缩短我们之间的高度差距。

莫伊拉看向我。从这个角度看，她的脸部线条柔和了很多。她的鼻尖有一点发红。

“如果你想喝咖啡，我会去给你泡。如果你想来点酒，我可以到公路边上拦辆车，去城里给你买，虽然戴着这个门口的保安智械多半不会让我走出大楼。”我指指手上的身份腕带，“博士，你不可能控制一切的。事情不是这么运作的，你不能让所有事情按你的方式来。但是如果我们合作的话，你能掌控的事情就又多了一些。这难道不是很棒吗？你走在这么一条路上，又长，又孤独，沿途的风景还不好看，你可不能再让控制欲给自己增添负担了。”

说到这，我犹豫了一下，冒着被打掉牙齿的风险，伸出手去，试探着去握她的手。

她没躲开。

她的手还是那么冷冰冰的。我突然间很想知道除我之外还有谁像我这样握过这双手。莫伊拉，谁拥抱过你？谁吻过你？爱上你是一件坏事吗？

“让我去证明你的能力吧，博士。”我像虔信徒在佛像前双手合十那样，把她的手放在我的双手的掌心之间，试图传递点儿热量给她。一丁点儿也好。“我会活着回来的。给我一个机会（chance）。”

我尝试去读懂她的表情，我真的很努力，但我失败了。

“你是斯德哥尔摩患者吗？”

“呃，不是，我想不是。”我说，“你可是这几个月里我每次睁开眼都能看到的人。我们这些智商在平均水平浮动的普通人类一般把这种事叫日久生情。”

莫伊拉闭上眼睛，很轻很轻地笑了一下。这个笑容使她看上去像玛丽·奥德莱恩的女儿了。

“你这个耍小聪明的家伙（You’re a chancer）。”莫伊拉说。

6

回到最初的地方。

“特工黑蛾于五分钟内速至二十九层奥德莱恩博士办公室。”

“重复一遍，特工黑蛾于五分钟内速至二十九层奥德莱恩博士办公室。”

那个广播，永远冷静的机器合成女声，像在重复一段异端信徒的咒语，锲而不舍地穿过直升机的轰鸣和第四十层楼顶端呼啸的风声，最终抵达我的耳膜。“特工黑蛾于五分钟内速至二十九层奥德莱恩博士办公室。重复一遍，特工黑蛾于五分钟内速至二十九层奥德莱恩博士办公室。”

小队长用西班牙语骂了一句，叫我快去快回。我把背包从肩上扯下来，往地上一甩，撒开腿飞快地跑了起来。

我的脚在战术靴里打滑，我的身体在衣服里打滑。我觉得我就快要雾化了，那样我说不定跑得更快。莫伊拉调整过我的新陈代谢速率，我本该不再会经历任何强烈的心跳和急促的喘息，可这眩晕感却比任何时候都真实。我的鞋底在楼梯和走廊光滑的地板上摩擦出恼人的咯吱声，经过一间办公室时，我差点撞翻一个正从里面走出来的抱着笔记本电脑的西装矮个儿男人，他对我怒目以视。

我冲向莫伊拉的办公室。门自动在我面前滑开，我扶着门框，看见她坐在里面，正在涂指甲油。

莫伊拉冲我勾了勾手指，我走过去，像三天前一样在她面前单膝跪下。她抓起我的手，摁在桌面上，开始为我的每一个迪士尼反派式的指甲涂上鲜艳的紫色。她的手很稳，小刷子先在指甲根部点一点，然后刷向尖端，再是左边，再是右边。每一条颜料都笔直光滑，如此完美。

时间静止了。一架直升机咆哮着在等待，整个小队在等待，而奥德莱恩博士在这里为我涂指甲油。我以为会有一些临别嘱咐，一些威胁，但她什么也没说。涂完之后，她抓着我的手对着光审视了一下最终效果，便松开了我。她把指甲油的瓶盖扭上，拉开抽屉，拿出一个能绑在腰上的小包。

我傻乎乎地站在原地。她不耐烦地啧了一声，我如梦初醒，赶紧接过来绑好。

“拿着它，你能不受阻拦地走出黑爪大楼。”她从外层取出一张身份识别卡，给我看了一眼——是最高权限，然后把它放了回去，“你的臼齿里被安装了追踪器，包里有拆下它的工具，动手之前认真看说明书，否则它会自爆。出去之后毁掉所有黑爪给你的东西，内袋里的便携终端上有安全屋的地址，去那里可以拿到武器补给。给通讯录里的哈里发打电话，报我的名字，他会给你一套假证件，安排你安全搭上交通工具。”

我觉得自己身体的每一个关节都动不了了。“这是为——为什么，博士？”我结结巴巴地问，“黑爪会追杀你到天涯海角的。我干过这种活儿，真的，你下半辈子都不会有安生日子过了，不管走到哪儿他们都能找到你，跟着你——”

“闭嘴。”她斥责道，“我看上去像在乎的样子吗？”

我老老实实地咬住嘴唇。

莫伊拉交叠起双腿，双手在膝盖上摆成塔形。诚实地说，她现在的微笑仍然饱含轻蔑，眼神还是像在看培养基里的团藻。一只小白鼠改变不了她的。要是我觉得她变了，那也只是她选择把此前封闭在门后的那部分展示给了我。

“听着，我不需要你给我泡咖啡，也不需要你去给我买酒，更不会给你什么机会。我现在要你做的，是去绿洲城，活着抵达那里，在那儿等我。这是合作，记得吗？”她补上这么一句，恶狠狠地，但是随后又放柔了声音，“然后，我们在那里开始。”

有一个正在形成的太阳在我身体内部鼓胀起来。这确实有点快，可是没什么大不了的，我能接受。我一直以来都对命运给我上的菜肴接受良好，不管是从未出现的老妈，还是在我即将升职加薪的时候找上门来的渐冻症，我统统都吃下去了。现在，不过是改道做一条逆流而上的鲤鱼而已，和她一起去往宇宙这头庞大的野兽背上爬。一个智者，一个庸人。

而且我是这么喜欢“我们”和“开始”这两个词。

“记得，当然记得，博士。”我说，“我一直在等呢。”

END

①指莫伊拉的原形蒂尔达·斯文顿。  
②出自《牧羊少年奇幻之旅》  
③此处为虚构情节。莫伊拉是爱尔兰语名字玛丽（Máire）的英文变体。  
④出自Rick and Morty。


End file.
